Una Navidad En Rio
by Fidget X3
Summary: Como no disfrutar de la mejor época del año... algo inesperado sucede en Hurracayne y justamente en Fredbear Family Dinner... Dos historias se juntan y con el fin de disfrutar la noche buena... pero... todo no esta de flores y rosas por todo momento... un error ocurrió... un grave error... hay que reparar para después festejar.
1. Que ave eres tu?

HI! Esto es un fic dedicado a la noche buena,de paz,o como quieran llamarla... convinación de estas dos cosas? si... pero... no sera a lo FNAF de terror... sera como mi fic.. apareceran los mismos personajes y los que son de FNAF y FNAF 2 y los personajes de Rio y Rio 2... no todos... pero entienden... verdad? bueno... EMPEZEMOS!

Duración promedia del fic... desde esta fecha seguramente hasta el 10 de enero... actualizaciones diarias.

PD:Los personajes animatronicos estan furrysados (?) pero todavia animatronicos y los animales furrysados.

Episodio 1 : Que ave eres tu?

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "No puedo esperar que falta poco para el 25 de diciembre!" - decia un ave metalica llamado Amber mientras saltaba.

\- "Si... estoy anciosa" - dijo una polluela metalica cullo nombre es Chica.

\- "Pero... aguantense... todavia faltan 10 dias" - dijo un zorro metalico sonriendo llamado Foxy.

\- "Bueno" - dijieron Chica y Amber a la vez.

\- "Bueno... por que esas caras largas?" - dijo una chica llamada Laili.

\- "Es que... Foxy nos dijo que pararamos de emocionarnos por que viene la navidad" - dijo Amber desanimado.

\- "Pero Foxy... Amber y Chica tienen un gran instinto navideño... no es para que lo apages" - dijo Laili sonriendo.

\- "Oigan... que pasa?" - pregunto un niño metalico cullo nombre es Ballon Boy.

\- "Es que Foxy les aguo el instinto navideño a Chica y a Amber" - dijo Laili.

\- "Ah... oigan... no se pongan asi... deberian estar decorando el lugar... no lo creen?" - pregunto BB.

\- "SI!" - gritaron Amber y Chica y se dirigieron a decorar el recinto.

\- "Bueno... hagan algo" - dice un oso de metal llamado Freddy Fat... dijo Fazbear...

\- "Tienes razón... me ayudaran a decorar Game Area" - dijo BB jalando a Foxy y a Laili a Game Area.

-En la misma ciudad-

\- "Creo que no tube que... uf... volar... uf... hasta... uf... aqui... uf... para... uf... buscar... uf... el regalo... uf... de navidad... uf... de Carla... uf" - decia un ave azul llamado Geremy.

\- "Bueno tengo hambre... creo que ire hacia alli a comer algo... después compro el regalo y me regreso a el amazonas" - dijo Geremy un poco mejor y ya aterrizado en el suelo.

-Geremy abre la puerta-

\- "Esta abierto?" - dijo Geremy pero solamente se escuchaban sonidos y su propio eco.

\- "Si" - dijo un cocodrilo metalico cullo nombre es Croc.

-Geremy se asusta y se cae del suelo al ver un cocodrilo-

\- "Y ahor... este deve ser un nuevo" - dijo Croc y se lleva a Geremy a Parts And Device.

-En Parts And Device-

-Geremy se despierta-

\- "Por favor no me comas!" - dijo Geremy asustado.

\- "WAT? Hablaste!?" - dijo Croc sorprendido.

\- "SI! Si que estoy vivo,pero,espera... tu no eres un cocodrilo... eres uno... pero... de metal?" - pregunto Geremy.

\- "Soy un animatronico de cocodrilo genio" - dijo Croc.

\- "Ah... espera... y por que hablas por ti solo!?" - comento Geremy asustado.

\- "Por que puedo hacer lo que quiera incluso como el resto" - dijo Croc.

\- "Como? el resto?" - pregunto Geremy asustado.

\- "Si,hay más como yo,solo que diferentes animales" - comento Croc.

\- "Ah... y eso que solo venia a comer..." - dijo Geremy mirando el piso.

\- "Bueno... te llevare con el resto... pero... no te escaparas... sabes de esto y eso no nos gusta" - dijo Croc.

\- "Bueno" - comento Geremy soltando una lagrima que no percato Croc.

-En El Amazonas-

-Bueno... me explicas por que no esta aqui!?" - dijo una guacamaya azul con unos audifonos y un Ipod llamada Carla.

\- "Eh... es que el fue... a pasear... si... a pasear" - dijo un guacamayo de varios colores llamado Ian.

\- "Encerio?" - dijo Carla levantando una ceja.

\- "S-si" - dijo Ian temeroso.

\- "DIME LA VERDAD!" - dijo Carla dejando sin escapatoria a Ian poniendolo en una esquina de el nido.

\- "Eh... fue a... Hurracayne..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Deja de inventar nombres!" - dijo Carla furiosa.

\- "No es un nombre inventado" - dijo una guacamaya azul con ojos color miel llamada Bia.

\- "Eh?" - dijo Carla.

\- "Eso queda en Estados Unidos" - dijo Bia.

\- "QUE!?" - dijo Carla viendo donde estaba Ian pero el se habia esfumado.

\- "DIGANLE A PA Y MA QUE IRE A HURRACAYNE!?" - dijo Carla extendiendo sus alas pero fue detenida por un guacamayo azul.

\- "Carla,no te pongas asi,Geremy volvera en unos dias" - dijo un guacamayo azul de ojos color miel llamado Tiago.

\- "Cuanto tiempo segun tu?" - pregunto Carla.

\- "Umm... 5 dias" - dijo Bia.

\- "Bueno... si no llega entonces ire a por el" - dijo Carla cruzando sus alas.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "Chicos,miren" - dijo Croc llamando a el resto.

\- "Quien es el?" - dijo un oso de oro metalico con ojos color verde llamado Golden.

\- "Es alguien que encontre entrando aqui sin estar abierto" - dijo Croc soltando a Geremy.

\- "No me desordenes... LAS PLUMAS!" - dijo Geremy arreglandose las plumas.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Croc.

\- "Hola amigo,que haces aqui a esta hora?" - dijo Freddy Fazbear.

\- "Em... lo que queria hace es... venir a comer algo ya que no como hace como 3 ciudades atras para después comprar un regalo a mi novia y después ir a el amazonas para disfrutar la navidad con mi novia... pero... estare aqui... JODER! por que?" - dijo Geremy.

\- "Oh..." - dijo Croc poniendose su mano en su ocico "Disculpa... no sabia"

\- "Bueno... solo si podiera comer algo" - dijo Geremy y sono su estomago.

\- "Pizza sin peperroni en camino!" - dijo Amber.

-10 Minutos después-

\- "Servida" - dijo Amber dejandole la pizza a Geremy.

\- "Huele deliciosa" - comento Geremy y empezo a comer la pizza.

\- "Es que un buen cocinero lo hizo" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

\- "Pero yo igual soy buena cocinando" - dijo Chica.

\- "Pero se olvidan de mi!" - dijo una pollluela de metal parecida a Chica llamada Toy Chica.

\- "Y yo tambien" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata metalica llamada Matilda.

\- "Bueno... creo necesito la cuenta" - dijo Geremy chupandose las plumas por el muy buen sabor de la pizza.

\- "Es de la casa" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

\- "Oh... gracias" - dijo Geremy.

\- "Oye... de donde eres?" - pregunto Foxy.

\- "Soy de otro... pais..." - dijo Geremy bajando la cabeza.

\- "QUE!?" - dijieron todos a la vez.

\- "PERO! COMO VINISTE AQUI!? SI QUE ERES DE MUY LEJOS Y NO TE IMPORTA NADA ESTAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE NO TIENES NADA!?" - dijo Golden sorprendido.

\- "Es que... fue por un regalo..." - dijo Geremy y bajo la cabeza.

\- "Me pregunto... como fuiste tan baka..." - dijo una chica llamada Emily.

\- "Eh?" - pregunto Geremy sin entender.

\- "Idiota..." - dijo Emily.

\- "Es... que no es cualquier regalo..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Como que no es cuaqluier regalo?" - pregunto un conejo metalico llamado Bonnie.

\- "Es que es un regalo muy especial..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Pero... para quien?" - pregunto Chica.

\- "Eh... es para... mi novia..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Oh... que romantico" - dijo Chica dejandose llevar por la kawaiiosidad (?).

\- "Bueno... creo que me voy..." - dijo Geremy dirigiendose a la salida.

\- "No te vas a ir..." - comento Freddy Fazbear.

\- "Que?" - dijo Geremy a punto de llorar.

\- "Asi ya que estubiste volando como 6 paises hasta aqui" - dijo Freddy Fazbear.

\- "Gracias" - comento alegremente Geremy.

\- "Bueno... pero aqui no" - dijo Golden.

\- "Por?" - dijo Geremy confundido.

\- "No prefieres una cama calientita que el piso?" - dijo Golden "Te llevare a mi hogar"

\- "Gracias" - dijo Geremy nuevamente agradecido.

\- "Bueno... entonces quieres venir?" - dijo Golden abriendo la puerta.

\- "Si" - dijo felizmente Geremy.

-En el amazonas-

\- "Por fin me escape... uf..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Hola!" - dijo un aguila apareciendo de repente llamado Daniel y hace saltar a Ian.

\- "Daniel! me asustaste!" - dijo Ian enojado.

\- "Jeje,bueno,por que tan cansado?" - pregunto Daniel.

\- "Es que... tube que darle una escusa a Carla de por que no esta Geremy... y ademas... estaba tsundre al parecer..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Oh... entonces te escapaste?" - pregunto Daniel.

\- "Si... creo que me quiere matar" - dijo Ian asustado.

\- "Seguramente Bia y Tiago ya la calmaron" - dijo Daniel.

\- "Eso espero..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Bueno... que hacemos?" -pregunto Daniel.

\- "Mmmm... creo que no nos queda de otra nada más que esperar..." - dijo Ian.

-De repente llega un ave-

\- "Hola que pasa?" - dijo un guacamayo escarlata cullo nombre es Esteban.

\- "Geremy... se fue de viaje... Carla tsundre" - dijo Daniel.

\- "Oh... eso no es bueno..." - dijo Esteban.

\- "Nada bueno..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Entonces que hacemos?" - dijo Esteban.

\- "Solo nos queda esperar" - dijo Ian.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Esteban

Bueno... hasta aqui el primer episodio... como desde el episodio 8 estaran en Rio... y eso... BYE :D


	2. Un metal amable

Hello? Aqui con otro episdio de este fic de navidad y ahora con los reviews!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Di :3 y aqui esta el siguiente episodio :D

Karoru Gengar : Pus ya actualize el otro fic y... si.. utilize algo de tu fic y como me moria de risa cuando escribias "Freddy Fatbear" me caia de la silla como siempre ._.

Episodio 2 : Un metal amable

-En casa de Golden-

\- "Olle,este lugar es del mismo tamaño que la casa de el Sr. Blu" - dijo Geremy imprecionado.

\- "Jeje,antes trabajaba en un trabajo que ganaba mucho... podria vivir por como 50 años sin tener problemas economicos" - rie Golden.

\- "Oh... y entonces... donde esta el baño? quiero darme una ducha con urgencia... mis plumas estan negras..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Por ahi" - apunta Golden el baño.

\- "Gracias" - comenta Geremy y se va a el baño.

-En el amazonas-

\- "Olle... estas seguro que la dejaste lejos?" - comento Daniel asustado.

\- "Si... estoy seguro sobre eso..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Y tambien estas seguro si que ella no te esta persiguiendo?" - dijo Esteban asustado.

\- "Eso no lo se..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Oigan... alguien a visto a Stephannie?" - pregunto Daniel.

\- "Ohie si... no la hemos visto desde ayer" - dijo Ian.

\- "Y tambien a Nira" - dijo Daniel.

\- "Entiendo que te preocupes por Stephannie ya que por cierta razón que ya contaste la tienes que cuidar... pero... Nira no..." - dijo Ian y mira a Daniel con trollface.

\- "._."

\- "Bueno... ya que estamos aburridos... vamos a buscarlas?" - dijo Esteban.

-Daniel todavia tiene cara de ._.-

\- "Daniel? nos acompañas?" - Ian le extiende el ala.

-Al ver que Daniel sigue en ese estado Ian le da una cachetada-

\- "Que? que paso?" - dijo Daniel volviendo a la normalidad.

-Ian se da un facepeak-

\- "Vienes con nosotros a buscar a las chicas?" - pregunto Esteban.

\- "Mmmm... bueno" - dijo Daniel.

-Un rato más tarde-

\- "Parece... que no estan por ningun lado..." - dijo Ian decepcionado.

\- Hola chicos... que hacen aqui?" - pregunto una guacamaya escarlata llamada Naty.

\- "NATY!" - corrieron todos a abrazarla.

\- "Chicos... me aplastan" - dijo Naty chillando de dolor.

\- "Lo siento..." - dijo Daniel.

\- "Sorry..." - dijo Esteban.

\- "Perdon..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Que hacen aqui? estan en la parte de los escarlatas... se perdieron?" - pregunto Naty sonriendo.

\- "Si..." - dijieron los 3 a la vez.

\- "Oigan... ya se que buscaban... estubieron aqui... una piyamada... ayer les dijieron... acaso no escucharon?" - pregunto Naty.

-Flashback-

\- "Chicos... hiremos a una piyamada a la casa de Naty" - dijo Nira.

\- "Si.. si" - dijo Ian durmiendo "Que bien..."

\- "Mm... me escucharon?" - dijo Nira.

\- "Si 2 + 13 son 24" - dijo Ian.

-Nira gira los ojos al igual que Stephannie-

\- "Bueno adios!" - dijieron las dos a la vez.

-Fin del flashback-

\- "Pero teniamos sueño!" - dijo Ian.

\- "Verdad pero les dijieron durante todo el dia." - dijo Naty.

\- "Bueno... estan aqui?" - pregunto Daniel.

\- "Si,pasen" - dijo Naty haciendo entrar a Daniel,Esteban y Ian "Esperen... donde esta Javier?"

\- "Eh... oh... se quedo en la guarida" - dijo Daniel bajando la cabeza.

\- "Pues vallan a buscarlo... tenemos que hablar sobre algo importante..." - dijo Naty.

\- "Bueno..." - dijieron los 3 a la vez.

\- "Nos vemos!" - dijo Esteban.

-En otra parte de el amazonas-

\- "Carla... estas bien?" - pregunto Bia.

\- "Si... pero... que puedo hacer?" - dijo Carla más tranquila que antes.

\- "Eh... ir a estirar las alas?" - dijo Tiago.

\- "Bueno... nos vemos a el rato" - dijo Carla tomando sus audifonos y su Ipod antes de irse volando.

-En el lago en el amazonas-

\- "Bueno... es tranquilizante..." - dijo Carla estirando sus alas.

\- "Hola" - dijo una voz masculina.

\- "Quien es?" - pregunte.

\- "Como que quien soy? soy Tiago!" - dijo Tiago apareciendo de sorpresa haciendo caer a el lago a Carla.

\- "TIAGO!" - dijo Carla enojada.

\- "No que venias a bañarte hermana?" - dijo Tiago riendo.

\- "Tienes suerte de que por ahora hasta que se seque mi ropa y mis alas ire a por ti!" - dijo Carla enojada saliendo de el lago.

\- "No me alcanzaras!" - dijo Tiago emprendiendo el vuelo y empezando a volar.

\- "TIAGO! LAS PAGARAS!" - dijo Carla y tiro un grito molesta.

-En la casa de Golden-

\- "Bueno... eso estubo relajante" - dijo Geremy secandose el plumaje de su cabeza.

\- "Por que no tomas un secador y te sale más facil?" - pregunto Amber.

\- "Es que... las plumas se me desordenaran y ademas se pondran esponjosas y me desordenare completo" - dijo Geremy.

\- "Oh... es que como las mias son diferentes... tu ya sabes... de metal... entonces... no se esponjan" - dijo Amber.

\- "Es que tienes que pensar un poco" - dijo Geremy tocandose con las plumas de su ala a cabeza.

\- "No deberia decir algo a lo loco?" - dijo Amber.

\- "Si... pero... el resto de el año... eres más... maduro..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Es que el se pone asi ya que es algo que todavia atesora" - dijo Geremy.

\- "Exacto" - dijo Amber saltando.

\- "Quedate sentado..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Amber.

\- "Oye Golden... creo que ire a descanzar... quizas en dos dias o mañana me ire... por se acaso..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Golden.

-Geremy se va a la habitación de invitados-

\- "Amber... tengo una idea!" - dijo Golden en voz baja.

\- "En que consiste hermano?" - dijo Amber.

-Un rato después-

\- "Suena increible!" - dijo Amber.

\- "No le cuentes a Geremy!" - dijo Golden.

\- "Bueno" - dijo Amber ancioso.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "Oye Aaron!" - dijo Emily.

\- "Que pasa Emily?" - dijo un chico llamado Aaron.

\- "Es que le puedes decir a el resto que ire a buscar a mis hermanas para traerlas?" - dijo Emily.

\- "Por que?" - pregunto Aaron extrañado.

\- "Para que vean los animatronicos!" - dijo Emily feliz.

\- "Bueno... apurate..." - dijo Aaron.

-Emily se va a su casa-

-Emily toca la puerta-

\- "Eliza? Brenda?" - llama a la puerta Emily.

-Una chica de pelo color negro sale-

\- "Que pasa Emily?" - comento una chica cullo nombre es Eliza.

\- "Es que... como no estan papá y mamá quiero llevarlas a un lugar... les gustara... pero que igual venga Brenda" - dijo Emily.

\- "Espera" - dijo Eliza y entra a la casa.

-Eliza sale con una chica llamada Brenda-

\- "Que pasa hermana?" - pregunto Brenda.

\- "Ven! ya sabran que es lo que les quiero mostrar!" - dijo Emily jalando las manos de sus dos hermanas a Fredbear Family Dinner.

-En el amazonas-

\- "Bueno... ahora estan mejor mis alas... y ya estoy seca completamente... ahora no importa Tiago... siempre pa y ma lo castigan... nunca le creen ya que saben como es el." - dijo Carla emprendiendo el vuelo.

-En otra parte de el amazonas-

\- "Oigan... ya llegamos" - dijo Daniel frenando en el aire.

\- "Javier?" - pregunto Esteban llamando a Javier.

\- "Ah ahi estas..." - dijo Ian.

\- "Espera... por que estas asi?" - dijo Ian mirando que Javier estaba llorando a la esquina de el nido.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... BYE :D


	3. Boletos

Hello? aqui toy con otro episodio de Fn... quiero decir... Una navidad en Rio :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Aqui lo sabras en este episodio :D

pinkierose230502 : Pues aqui esta la respuesta en este episodio :D

Episodio 3 : Boletos

-En el amazonas-

\- "Que te pasa Javier?" - pregunto Ian acercandosele.

\- "Vallanse" - dijo un canario de color amarillo y un tono oscuro en algunas plumas llamado Javier.

\- "Javier... solo dinos que es lo que te pasa..." - dijo Ian poniendole una mano en el hombro de Javier.

\- "Es que... no entenderian nunca..." -dijo Javier desanimado.

\- "Claro que lo entenderiamos" - dijo Daniel sonriendo.

\- "No... no es nada... oigan... para que vinieron aqui?" - comento Javier secandose las lagrimas.

\- "Es que... tenemos que ir a ver algo importante con las chicas... y estan en la casa de Naty" - dijo Esteban.

\- "Entonces vamos..." - dijo Javier.

POV IAN

"Que es lo que le esta pasando a Javier? que nos oculta? lo descubrire pero lo importante ahora es que vallamos con las chicas... tengo muchas dudas a cerca de el... el no habla mucho y de repente de un momento a otro esta llorando? no tiene sentido... y ademas ya me dejaron atras ._. bueno... mejor los alcanzo

FIN DE POV IAN

-En la casa de Golden-

\- "Solo dile cuando se llava... se sorprendera..." - dijo Golden pasandole unos boletos a Amber.

\- "Bueno" - dijo Amber.

-Un Dia Después-

(9 Dias para Navidad)

\- "Creo que ya estoy mejor... me levantare" - dijo Geremy bostezando.

\- "Olle Amber... que hora es?" - pregunto Geremy.

\- "Son las 12:53" - dijo Amber viendo un reloj de brazo... o en este caso de ala.

\- "Oh... creo que deberia irme" - dijo Geremy.

\- "ESPERA!" - dijo Amber agarrando un mechon largo de plumas de Geremy.

\- "AH! ESO DUELE!" - dijo Geremy chillando de dolor.

\- "Lo siento... es que te tenia una sorpresa... te la mostrare en Fredbear Family Dinner... te parece?" - dijo Amber.

\- "Bueno..." - dijo Geremy confundido.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "Bueno... es eso... se tendran que decidir cuales ir son 10 los que podran ir... y eso es todo" - dijo Golden.

\- "Oh... sera increible!" - dijo Eliza sonriendo.

\- "Pero... recuerden... no todos podran ir..." - dijo Golden.

\- "Ok" - dijieron todos.

-En la otra parte de Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "Oye... Amber... esto esta un poco vacio..." - dijo Geremy viendo a todas dirreciones.

\- "Si... parece un pueblo fantasma..." - dijo Amber.

\- "Jaja... que gracioso" - dijo Geremy con sarcasmo.

\- "Bueno... vamos a... Game Area... po que... no se" - dijo Amber.

\- "Po que... YOLO!" - dijo Geremy poniendose risueño.

\- "Nunca vi a alguien tan risueño ._." - dijo Amber.

\- "Bueno... tienes suerte de que estare poco tiempo aqui" - dijo Geremy.

\- "Como tu eres un ave... cierra el pu*o pico de una vez... si?" - dijo Amber.

\- "Lo que tu digas" - dijo Geremy girando los ojos.

\- "Que hacen todos aqui?" - dijo Geremy entrando a Game Area.

\- "Es que solo deja que Amber te muestre" - dijo Golden.

\- "Cha chan!" - comento Amber sacando 11 entradas de avion?

POV GEREMY

"Como comopraron todo eso? y espera... a que lugar son los boletos?

\- "Te dijo hacia donde son?" - pregunto Amber.

\- "Hacia donde?" - le pregunte.

\- "Hacia... Rio de Janeiro" - dijo Amber.

RIO DE JANEIRO!? Ahi naci yo... espera... el Sr. Blu y la Sra. Perla dijieron que ahi pasariamos la navidad... yo ya deberia estar ahi... pero... ellos ademas iran? oh... no se que podra pasar... pero bueno...

FIN DE POV GEREMY

\- "OMFG!? ES A RIO!?" - dijo Geremy imprecionado viendo los boletos.

\- "Sep" - dijo Amber sonriendo.

\- "Y justamente tengo que ir alli ya que de el amazonas hiriamos a Rio y pasaria la navidad con la familia de mi novia en Rio!" - dijo Geremy alegremente.

\- "Pero... son 11 boletos" - dijo Golden.

\- "10 a tu elección que vallan" - dijo Amber.

\- "Mmmm... definitivamente vendra este cabeza hueca y... no se quienes más" - dijo Geremy pensativo.

\- "CABEZA HUECA!?" - dijo Amber enojado.

\- "Di :3" - dijo Geremy sonriendo.

\- "Por esta vez te salvas" - dijo Amber soltando a Geremy.

-En el amazonas-

\- "Bueno... ahora que hacemos? entonces igual hiremos alli?" - dijo Daniel.

\- "Si" - dijo Nira.

\- "Pero cuando?" - pregunto Ian.

\- "Mañana" - dijo una guacamaya azul con un ojo amarillo y otro rojo y con el borde de algunas plumas negras llamada Stephannie.

\- "MAÑANA!?" - dijo Esteban impactado.

\- "Si" - dijo Naty.

\- "Bueno... pero... nos quedaremos aqui o Khé?" - dijo Esteban.

\- "Mañana hiremos a el nido de los padres de Bia,Tiago y Carla" - dijo Stephannie.

\- "Ah.. oki" - dijo Esteban.

-En otra parte de el Amazonas-

\- "Entonces... mañana hiremos y nos encontraremos con Geremy alli?" - dijo Carla secandose las lagrimas.

\- "Si hija... no llores... cuando se encuentren podran pasar el tiempo que quieran juntos" - dijo una guacamaya azul adulta con ojos azules llamada Perla.

\- "Gracias ma" - dijo Carla mientras lloraba abrazando a Perla.

\- "Carla... no te precupes... yo ya conosco a Geremy... el no se olvidara de vernos mañana" - dijo un guacamayo azul adulto con ojos color miel llamado Blu.

\- "Lo que tu digas pa... solo ya quiero que sea mañana" - dijo Carla.

\- "Bueno... deberias descanzar... ya se esta haciendo de noche" - dijo Blu.

\- "Si pa" - dijo Carla hiendose alegremente a su habitación.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "POR QUE DECIDIR TIENE QUE SER TAN COMPLICADO!?" - dijo Geremy enojado.

\- "Geremy... falta una hora para el vuelo... apurate joder" - dijo Aaron.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio y otra cosa... escogan personajes que apareceran en el siguiente epsodio que iran a Rio y another cosa... Mañana actualizare... TODAS! las historias 2 veces por que es navidad... es como mi regalo a mis lectores :D y eso BYE :D


	4. En camino

Hi! estoy aqui con otro episodio de Una navidad en Rio... y algo que les contare... yo no pude hacer el especial por 2 razónes... primera... fui de visitas a una casa de mis tios y... fue por hoy y ayer... por eso estube apenas alcanze a subir uno de el especial... y si... no me dejaron escribir... apenas tube tiempo de hablar en facebook con una amiga... ice un chat-fic por asi decirlo... y desperdicie ese tiempo valioso... lo siento de veras! 3,: pero lo compensare... se lo juro! quizas hasta a cierto tiempo no podre actualizar por que el poco tiempo estando en mi casa pero tratare de actualizar,bueno reviews!

PD:Se que paso navidad... y año nuevo... pero... esto no impidira que termine este fic! :'D

Episodio 4 : En camino

\- "Mmmmmm... bueno... no se... puede que... ya se!" - dijo Geremy emocionado.

\- "Ya sabes que?" - dijo Golden.

\- "Quienes van a ir!" - dijo Geremy dando saltitos.

\- "Infante..." - dijieron Lynda y Emily en voz baja.

-En el amazonas-

\- "Bueno... a dormir se ha dicho... ya es muy tarde" - dijo una guacamaya escarlata adulta llamada Natalia.

\- "Si mamá" - dijo Naty y todos se fueron a dormir a esepción de una ave.

\- "Me pregunto como sera alli.." - dijo Ian y se durmio.

-En otra parte de el Amazonas-

\- "Carla,Tiago,Bia... deberian ir a dormir para estar mejor mañana" - dijo Blu.

\- "Pero pa... quiero dejar todo listo para mañana" - dijo Carla.

\- "Yo ya habia dejado todo listo... solo es que pense que un poco de lectura nocturna no me haria mal" - dijo Bia mostrandole a Blu que efectivamente hacia eso.

\- "Y tu Tiago?" - dijo Blu mirando a su hijo Tiago.

\- "Yo solo... estaba... eh... buscando... un bocadillo nocturno?" - dijo Tiago sacando una fruta.

\- "Bueno... pero... mejor vallan a dormir... sera un viaje agotador" - dijo Blu saliendo de la habitación de el hermano y hermanas Gunderson.

-Un dia después-

La familia Gunderson ya estaba despierta... todos volando desde aqui para halla... todos apresudaros... pero... por que no apresurarse para disfrutar unas hermosas y divinas vacaciones? Aunque sean por 2 semanas... quien no se apresuraria por ellas? y a esa magica ciudad?

\- "Bueno... sabia que seria buena idea dejar todo listo" - dijo Carla victoriosa.

\- "Jaja que chistosa... te burlas de que yo no tengo nada listo" - dijo Tiago.

-Se escucha que tocan la puerta de la casa-

\- "Carla,podrias ir a abrir" - dijo Blu mientras preparaba rapidamente el desayuno.

\- "Blu,te dije que yo voy por el desayuno" - dijo Perla.

\- "Pero puedes hacerlo dejando las frutas sin cascaras" - dijo Blu.

\- "Blu... ya vivimos 4 años aqui... pero te has acostumbrado a todo... menos a la comida" - dijo Perla.

-Carla para no escuchar esa posible discución fue a abrir la puerta-

\- "Ma! Pa! Ya llegaron el resto!" - dijo Carla haciendo pasar a Nira,Naty,Daniel,Stephannie,Javier,Ian y Esteban.

\- "Ah... que esperen en el living!" - dijo Blu desde la cocina.

\- "Quedense aqui.. va?" - dijo Carla dejandolos pasar.

\- "Claro" - dijieron todos.

\- "Pa! Ma!" - dijo Carla gritandole a sus padres.

-Nuevamente en Fredbear Family Dinner-

\- "Pues... ya se... tengo una idea... escriban un papelito con su nombre... y si que salen iran... asi de facil.." - dijo Geremy entregandole un papel a cada uno.

-Un tiempo después-

\- "Ballon Boy" - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

-BB pone cara de :'D-

\- "Eh... Freddy Fazbear.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

\- "Laili.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el papel.

\- "Lynda Murtoons..." - dij leyendo otro papel.

\- "Eliza,Brenda y Emily.." - dijo leyendo un papel con tres nombres.

\- "Bonnie The Bunny" - dijo leyendo el papel.

\- "Y... el ultimo... Foxy The Pirate Fox.." - dijo Geremy leyendo el ultimo papel.

\- "Y esos son todos..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Bueno... entonces... vallan rapidamente a preparar maletas... ya llega la hora.." - dijo Golden.

-En el aeropuerto... un rato después-

\- "Bueno... solo falta ir a el avión..." - dijo Geremy viendo las salidas de los aviones.

\- "Logicamente.." - dijo Amber.

\- "Pues... como cuanto falta para que despegue?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "Faltan... 3 minutos..." - dijo Geremy.

\- "Oh.. no.." - dijo Geremy nervioso.

-Todos fueron rapidamente a el avion-

\- "Y claro... todos me aplastan.." - dijo Geremy adolorido.

\- "Solo... tengo que apurarme..." - dijo Geremy.

-Un rato después en el avion-

\- "Oye... por que pones esa cara?" - pregunto Laili "Quieres vomitar?"

\- "Es que... nunca viaje en avion..." - dijo Foxy bajando la cabeza intentando no vomitar "Nunca marinera Laili... y nada parecido..."

\- "Pues... no te pongas de esa manera.." - dijo Laili sonriendo.

\- "Oigan... estoy aqui..." - dijo Ballon Boy haciendo su presencia.

\- "Oh... no me di cuenta.." - dijo Laili rascandose la cabeza.

(PD:Si no me equiboco por cada fila de el avion hay 3 asientos de cada costado.. entonces... ire contando lo que le pasa a cada uno de los que estan en las diferentes filas... de seguro no me entendieron ._.)

\- "Por que no nos sentamos como quizimos!?" - dijo Lynda enojada.

\- "Calmate..." - decia Bonnie tratando de calmar Lynda.

\- "Y por que ellos se sentaron como quisieron! no es justo!" - dijo Lynda todavia enojada.

\- "Mira... ellos se sentaron asi ya que no habia mucho tiempo y llegaron antes.." - dijo Bonnie.

-Lynda suspira-

\- "Como tu digas... entonces despiertame cuando llegemos o este aqui la comida..." - dijo Murtoons hechandose a dormir.

\- "Cuando se calmara esta para siempre?" - pregunto Bonnie viendo a Emily.

\- "Pues... algun dia... tiene muy mal caracter... pero... si te comportas bien... no pasara nada malo.." - dijo Emily tratando de ayudar a Bonnie.

\- "Esto es aburrido!" - dijo Amber moviendose de aqui para alla.

\- "Calmate.." - dijo Eliza.

\- "Pero... ni si quiera estoy o comiendo pizza o disfrutando la navidad... aunque todavia falta... y... ni si quiera... estoy haciendo algo entretenido!" - dijo Amber volviendose maniatico.

-Eliza le pega en el cuello dejandolo inconsiente-

\- "Pues... no fue mi intención hacer eso... pero.. era necesario.." - dijo Eliza.

\- "Oye... Eliza... creo que pudiste... haber hecho otra cosa... y no hacer fuerza bruta a el instante.." - dijo Brenda.

\- "Nop... era necesario..." - dijo Eliza.

-Geremy suspira viendo por la ventana de el avion-

\- "Por que hice eso?... -Suspiro- tube que haber ido a otro lugar más cercano.. y no tan lejano... no fue mi intención Carla... quizas ahora estes o desquitandote... o... llorando a mares... lo siento... pero... ya llegare... falta.. un dia.." - dijo Geremy animado.

Bueno... hasta aqui el episodio... hoy intentare actualizar lo más que pueda :D


	5. Llegada y Sorpresa

Akí con la continuación de this fis.. y... como que comi hace 4 dias... no estaba happy... estaba llorando a más no poder.. pero.. ya que estube jugando un jeugo llamado "Dust : A Elysian Tail" me bajo las lagrimas (?) pues aqui estoy con el nuevo episodio! :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Pues... aqui esta el capitulo (O como yo le digo episodio)

pinkierose230502 : Pues.. ya no hago por cierta razón D': -Se va a llorar a una esquina 8')-

Karoru Gengar : Pues... yo no eh comido en all my life un bocadillo nocturno ._. y.. igual le tengo miedo a las alturas... y a los bichos... y a veces a los perros y a millones de cosas más ._. y.. en este fic.. es Amber ._. y estoy usando muchas y ._.

Episodio 5 : Llegada y Sorpresa

-Geremy-

Me sentia feliz al fin de haber aterrizado... no tenia la misma sonrisa que el resto... pero.. ahora nos teniamos que ir a el hotel... y muy buen hotel ya que segun Golden dijo que era 5 estrellas y con lujos... pero... no estoy acostumbrado a eso.. ya que... no soy de Rio... por lo menos desde hace 10 años no vengo... y ahora tengo 17... eh estado viviendo en el Amazonas por 7 años...

\- "Oye... ya llegamos.." - comento Freddy despertandose y parandose de su aciento.

\- "Ya voy..." - dije parandome igualmente de el asiento.

Hace mucho no sentia ese aire de cuidad...

\- "Oigan..." - dijo Amber un poco nervioso.

\- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Lynda con un poco de enojo en su rostro.

\- "Lo que pasa es que..." - dijo Amber tragando un poco de saliva.

\- "DI QUE PASA!?" - dijo Lynda dandole un tortaso en la cabeza de Amber.

\- "Dolio! -Se soba la cabeza- lo que digo... es que... no alcanzan las habitaciones para todos..." - dijo Amber viendo los papeles que tenia en sus alas.

\- "Y AHORA LO VIENES A DECIR!?" - dijo Lynda estirando sus puños para pegarle a Amber.

\- "Prima! calmate!" - dijo Laili poniendose de por medio de Amber y Lynda "Y... por que no nos dijiste antes?"

\- "Es que... si Golden me dijo eso... pero.. parece que tenia algo planeado... que no me conto..." - dijo Amber bajando la cabeza.

\- "Pero.. cuantas habitaciones son?" - pregunto Bonnie.

\- "Son... 5" - comento Amber.

\- "Pues.. yo duermo en el sofa ._." - dije levantando el ala.

\- "Pero... no podrias ir donde tu novia?" - pregunto Amber.

\- "Pues... la unica vez que paso.. fue hace un año... y no fue tan bien... y no fue en otra habitación... ._. tubimos que dormir juntos... larga historia..." - dije un poco nervioso.

\- "¿Ok?" - dijo Amber sin comprender.

\- "Pues... ahora... las parejas dormiran juntas... y... los que bien se conocen tambien... pero... no cosas Hentai!" - dijo Amber.

-Todos se quedan con pokerface-

\- "Me vale verga.." - dijo Fazbear mirando a Murtoons seductoramente.

\- "Tu "Fatbear" te estare mirando... ni se te ocurra.." - dijo Amber mirando amenazantemente a Fazbear.

\- "Como si pudieras enfrentarme.." - dijo Fazbear amenazantemente.

\- "No te dirijire ninguna palabra.." - dijo Amber dandose media vuelta.

\- "No entendi nada..." - dije todavia con pokerface.

\- "Pues... creo que tu seras el unico que no tendra problemas..." - dijo Laili.

\- "Creo que no sera asi... pero.. mejor vamos a el hotel para poder desayunar algo.." - comente.

\- "Si..." - dijo Laili.

\- "Pues... vamos.. a caso no quieren ya poder estirar y relajar los pies por ese cansador segun ustedes.. viaje?" - les pregunte mirando como todavia estaban peleando Freddy,Amber y Lynda.

\- "Ok.." - dijieron los 3 a la vez dejando esa muy amargada pelea.

Ahora que lo pienso.. creo que tenia que estar en el club de samba de Nico y Pedro esperando a Carla...

\- "Tendre que hacer todo rapidamente..." - comente mirando el hotel.

\- "Es... gigante..." - dijieron las trillisas Emily,Brenda y Eliza y justamente se escuchaba un eco.

\- "Si.. mejor solo entremos..." - dijo Foxy abriendo la puerta para que pasaramos todos.

-Ya adentro-

\- "Y.. en que piso es?" - pregunto Bonnie con curiosidad.

\- "En el ultimo" - dijo Amber hiendo rapidamente a el asensor.

\- "Pues... sera un largo tiempo en el asensor..." - dijo Lynda suspirando.

\- "Efectivamente..." - comente viendo un libro mientras tenia puestos unos lentes de color azul oscuro... a diferencia de mis plumas que son azul claro como el de Perla,Bia o Carla.

-En el ultimo piso-

\- "Pues... es solo uno... no me acuerdo como se les decia a los especiales de los más caros.." - comento Amber pensativo.

\- "Suites? eso dices?" - le pregunto Laili a Amber.

\- "Si.. creo que asi se decia.." - dijo Amber.

\- "Pues... creo que tengo que ir a ver... a... alguien..." - comente a punto de partir el vuelo.. pero...

\- "Nop,no te vas... hay que desayunar... no queremos que te vuelvas puro hueso.." - comento Brenda soltando mis plumas traseras.

\- "No me toques especialmente esas plumas!? tecnicamente... donde esta cada cosa... es como representando el cuerpo humano.. sabias?" - le explique a Brenda.

\- "Oh... disculpa.. -Se pasa las manos por una toalla limpiandose las manos- pues... debemos desayunar primero..." - comento Brenda.

\- "Si..." - dije abriendo la puerta con mi ala derecha.

\- "Pero... debemos ir todos" - dijo Brenda.

\- "Sep" - dije viendo la primera habitación que podia ver que era la habitación de BB y Eliza (?).

PD:Los Khé no tienen pareja... revolvi en una cosa de papeles y entonces son una habitación.

\- "Oigan... apurence todos!" - dije gritando que hasta por el sonido tan fuerte igual hice un graznido.

-Un mileño después...-

\- "Bueno... entonces... que vamos a comer?" - dijo Foxy mirando una lista de una gran variedad de comidas... y eso que solo son de desayuno...

\- "Eh... no lo se.." - comento Laili que estaba sentada al lado de Foxy mirando igualmente de la lista de Foxy.

\- "Eh... importa si me llevo esta silla?" - pregunto una guacamaya... espera... esa no es?

\- "Claro" - dijo Bonnie dejando que la guacamaya se llevara la silla.

\- "Esa era Bia... y no me di cuenta... estan en este mismo hotel..." - dije dejando que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la mesa "Es la hermana menor de Carla... y quizas me hubiera llevado con ella.."

\- "Pues... siguela.." - comento Freddy.

\- "No seria muy efectivo... ya que ahora no la veo..." - dije volviendo dejandome golpear contra la mesa.

\- "Y... acaso las que son humanas ya que no hay ningun chico humano... no se dan cuenta de que aqui en Rio... la mayoria en este hotel son furrys?" - les pregunte a Lynda,Laili,Eliza,Brenda y Emily.

\- "Tecnicamente... soy un niño ._. por eso mi nombre es Ballon Boy.." - comento BB.

\- "Pues... como sea... solo.. si que cualquiera de todos ustedes van solos... podria pasar algo malo..." - comente cerrando los ojos.

\- "I'm no wuant to dhie!" - dijo Amber hablando como niño pequeño.

\- "Como tu digas ¬¬" - comento Murtoons "Pero.. si que es Rio.. por dios..."

\- "Sea o no sea Rio... es Brasil... conmigo ya que estoy en extinción soy inmune por asi decirlo... pero... ustedes no.." - les explique a el resto "Algunas veces es pacifico... pero.. ahora no..."

\- "Entonces.. no andemos solos.. eso dices?" - pregunto Laili.

\- "Exacto.." - comente.

\- "Ahora... pediremos el desayuno o que!?" - pregunto Amber pegando a la mesa con sus alas por que tenia un gran apetito.

\- "CALMATE!" - dijo Lynda tranquilizando a la fuerza como siempre a Amber.

\- "Eh!" - dijo Amber frunciendo el ceño.

-Un desayuno después-

\- "Pues... ire a afuera... un momento.." - dije levatandome de la silla.

-Afuera-

\- "Un poco de aire fresco.." - dije estirando las alas.

Espera... que hay... es Carla? esperemos que no este tsundre... o si no.. tendre que volar...

-Geremy se acerca a la guacamaya spix-

\- "Carla?" - pregunte viendo que efectivamente era ella.

Oh no... esta tsundre...

\- "NO!" - dije tratando de huir... ahora que me doy cuenta... soy muy rapido.. pero... ella es de mayor edad.. tamaño y alas... y ademas le enseñe mis tecnicas... no!

-De pronto Carla atrapa a Geremy de un ala-

-Desde arriba aparecen las palabras "Finish Him!"-

\- "Por favor no..." - dije suplicando.

-De un momento a otro... Carla golpea con su garra dandole en la parte intima,estomago,cabeza y cuello de Geremy y aparecen arriba las palabras "Fatality!" con sangre (?)-

De pronto que me pasara ese gran dolor sentia como si me cargaran...

Bueno.. hasta aqui el episodio.. espero que les halla gustado -En voz baja- quizas hoy lo vuelvo a actualizar.. Bye! :D


	6. Por fin juntos

Ji! aqui estoy con otro episodio de este fic! empechemos! esta vez me fume una leshuga muy juerte (?)

Episodio 6 : Por fin juntos...

-?-

Habria mis ojos lentamente para pode ver a alguien que tenia la cabeza baja en una silla,no tenia ni idea que habia pasado después de que me habia golpeado Carla en mi cabeza,sentia algo comodo y acogedor,era una cama comun y corriente,me sentia diferente por lo cual me vi mi brazo y... era unas tonalidades de plumas más claras?

Me saque las sabanas para verme y me encontre con que,mi cuerpo era femenino,ya por la forma y... por que tenia pechos,mis plumas traseras en vez de ir hacia abajo iban hacia arriba,me puse a pensar... _"Por que paso esto?"_ pero me acorde de que... segun cambiaban mis emociones y eso... cambiaba mi sexo y el de las personas alrededor de mi,como a medio kilometro.

Hable para ver si era totalmente de sexo femenino y si,llevaba aproximadamente una hora dormida aqui,pero... me pregunto que paso?

Y tambien me puse a pensar de por que alguien me cambio el vestuario,ya que... aunque sea de el otro sexo obiamente no cambia mi ropa interior y exterior y me habia dado cuenta que estaba en ropa interior de color blanca.

Sin más me pare de la cama,viendo a ver si estaba la persona que habia cambiado mis prendas,hasta que salí de la habitación y vi un guacamayo, y me puse a pensar _"Acaso sera Carla o su forma masculina Carlo?" _pero tambien pense que como hiba a estar en casa agena en ropa interior,volví a la habitación y si habia ropa,la cual me puse,era una chaqueta color azul oscuro,una falda de color morado,una polera color rosa y un cintillo color celeste,la cual me puse y era exactamente de mi talla... creo que si era Carlo... ya que el siempre por estos asuntos tiene de esta ropa...

Salí de la habitación,no habia nadie ahora,pasaba por el comedor de la casa,o lo que sea,y hasta que escuche unas palabras...

-_Ya te despertaste?-_

-Carlo?- pregunte.

_-Si- _dijo y al tiempo después note su presencia que estaba en la mesa de el comedor mirandome.

-Dime... POR QUE ME NOQUEASTE!?- dije alterada.

-Por que asi no sabriamos donde vivimos y ademas estaba en ira y tristesa por no verte...- dijo Carla volteando la cabeza a otra direción.

-Ah... eres tan tierno- dije sonriendo.

-QUE!?- dijo Carlo.

-Quizas te hagas o seas tsundre... pero tu me amas,por eso te comportas diferente conmigo- dije sonrojada.

-Claro que no- dijo Carlo intentando no mirarme pero notaba que estaba sonrojado.

-Ah,vamos no te hagas el dificil- dije acercandome hacia el.

-Yo no me hago el dificil- dijo Carlo.

-Entonces? por que me evitas a veces?- le pregunte.

-Tu me dejaste solo...- dijo Carlo.

-Pero... no sabias que fue por ti que me fui?- le explique.

-Entonces por que ahora estas feliz de estar conmigo?- pregunto Carlo.

-Es por que te amo con locura,me fui para buscarte algo que quieres... aunque tambien perdiste algo que quieres... pero ahora estoy aqui- dije sonriendole abrazandole por la espalda.

**-Carlo se sonroja como un tomate instantaneamente al escuchar eso y al ser abrazado por Genny-**

-Vez? para que te haces el dificil- dije sonriendole.

-Por que no vamos con el resto?- pregunto Carlo.

-Bueno,pero después tendremos un tiempo a solas...-

-ESPERA QUE!?-

**-En donde estan el resto en ese mismo instante-**

-No creen que Geremy ya se esta demorando mucho?- pregunto Amber.

-Es verdad- dijo Laili.

-Por que no va alguien a buscarlo?- pregunto Eliza.

**-Todos después se quedaron mirando a Bonnie-**

-Por que yo?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Por que tu no tienes pareja aqui... y tampoco tienes...- dijo Amber.

-Tu tampoco tienes aqui...- dijo Bonnie.

-Pero... yo vine sin Golden entonces... tu- dijo Amber.

-Pero si eso vendria diciendo que tu tendras que ir!-

-Miren... a ver... el que quiere que valla Bonnie levante la mano- dijo Emily.

**-Eliza,Amber,Lynda y Freddy levantan la mano-**

-Y el que quiere que valla Amber lenvante la mano- dijo nuevamente E mily.

**-Brenda,Bonnie,Foxy y Laili levantan la mano-**

-Bueno... Ballon... tu tienes la desición si va Bonnie o Amber...- dijo Brenda.

-Bonnie- dijo Ballon boy sonriendo.

**-Bonnie habla entre dientes-**

_-Maldito BB hijo de su put-_

**-Con el otro resto- (?)**

-En serio es tan aburrido?- comento Esteban jugando con los cubiertos.

-Mira Esteban... si el señor Blu y la señorita Perla no estubieran aqui,te golpearia por estar molestando a todo el mundo y por evitar que tengamos unas vacaciones... que incluso tu aceptaste por venir...- dijo amenasantemente Sthepannie.

-Mejor me callo...- dijo Esteban nervioso.

-ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- dijo Esteban pero esta vez gritando.

-Mira... vez estas garras?- dijo Sthepannie.

-Si,por?- pregunto Esteban.

-Con estas te destripare...- dijo Sthepannie con mirada macabra y voz cortada y demoniaca.

**-Esteban se muere del miedo y traga saliva-**

-Mejor me duermo y me despiertan cuando este el desayuno aqui- dijo Esteban nervioso y con pavor.

-Tanto que se demoran?- dijo Ian con hambre.

-No sera por que llegamos hace una hora y media y esta repleto?- dijo Daniel hasta el colmo.

-O no se acercan por que ven que te estas tratando comer una taza?- dijo Ernesto.

-Esta es la unica forma para que no me de tanta hambre.

-Hay pa! por lo menos no puedo ir a jugar futbol con los demas mientras traen el desayuno?- dijo Tiago aburrido.

-Tiago Gunderson,el desayuno llegara pronto,ademas... donde esta Carla?- pregunto Blu.

-Salio hace una hora,por que no por mejor la vas a buscar Bia?- pregunto Perla.

-Bueno- dijo Bia parandose de su aciento y saliendo afuera de el hotel.

**-Afuera de el hotel-**

-Espera... me sale más facil hacer esto...- dijo Bia sacando su movil y enviandole un mensaje a Carla.

La cual en un instante le envio una respuesta.

_-_**En el movil-**

_-Bueno... tengo unos problemas... con cierta guacamaya...-_

-No me digas que sucedio que...-

_-Si... encontre a Geremy... pero cambio de sexo... y yo tambien... y sabes como se comporta siendo hembra...-_

-Oh...-

_-En unos minutos estare alli...-_

-Ok-

**-De vuelta con Genny y Carlo-**

**-Carlo-**

Quizas sea de mañana,pero Genny se habia quedado dormida,lo cual la habia cargado,y ahora la estaba cargando en mis brazos al estilo de recién casados,quizas le mentia para verme diferente,pero en realidad era hermosa,sus hermosas plumas que caian de la izquierda tanto derecha,sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda,su cuerpo y fisico,su tierno ronroneo que hacia al estar feliz de que hiciera eso por ella y muchas otras cosas... sabia que quizas mi tarde o noche quizas por lo que dijo seria un infierno,pero si se le olvida... quizas me salvo... y por que se comporta asi... quizas tenga 17 todavia... pero la epoca de... reprodución... le empieza a afectar... yo siendo hembra no me afecta... pero a ella si...

Por lo menos ella ya esta aqui... creia que le habia pasado algo... me tenia preocupado,estoy viendo su rostro y esta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada,esta acobijandose en mi ropa,cuerpo y mi pecho,me pone nervioso,y como dije recién esa es la razón de por que esta más cariñosa de lo normal.

Le acaricie la cabeza y sus plumas de su cabeza moviendoselas,ronroneava con más fuerza y movia su cabeza cuando hacia eso,algunas veces pienso que nuestro sexo real deberia ser este y no que fuera yo una hembra y el un macho ya que siendo de sexo masculino el es muy shota y uke,MUY SHOTA Y UKE y yo lo contrario... por que? no lo se... y inclusibe su cuerpo cuando es de sexo masculino tiene un poco de forma femenina,en su tronco y otras partes.

Me habia dado cuenta que llevabamos un buen rato y inclusibe tenia más mensajes de Bia los cuales revize.

_-Dime,por que se demoran tanto?-_

-Llevamos buen rato buscandolos,pero... no los encontramos...-

_-Bueno.. apurense-_

De pronto hibamos pasando y nos topamos con un conejo que me pregunto.

-Has visto a un... guacamayo de tu misma raza llamado Geremy que es como 10 centimetros más alto que ella?- pregunto el conejo apuntando a Genny.

-Tu vienes con Geremy?- le pregunte.

-Si,y no lo encontramos,esta buscando a su novia y no lo vemos hace rato...-

-Pues... ella es Geremy... tiene poderes y cambio de sexo al igual que a mi,yo soy la novia d Geremy pero... en sexo masculino.

-Bueno... espera para ver si es verdad...- dijo el conejo... mirando a Genny y... reconociendola facialmente? creo...

-Tienes razón... es de el mismo ADN,por que no vienen a desayunar con nosotros?- pregunto el conejo.

-Bueno...- dije y instantaneamente le envie un mensaje a mis padres.

Llevabamos 14 minutos caminando y llegamos a una mesa en donde habian gran variedad de personas y furries.

-Bueno.. no estoy de broma... ella es Geremy pero en su contraparte femenina- dijo Bonnie.

-A ver...- dijo un guacamayo azul y amarillo analizando a MI Genny.

-Es verdad... pero no tiene un nombre por el cual le podamos llamar mejor? por que tu sabes... ese nombre no es femenino- dijo el guacamayo.

-Se llama Genny- le respondí.

-Tiene mejor aspecto siendo mujer que hombre- dijo el guacamayo.

**-El resto igual dijieron lo mismo-**

-Bueno... y como se conocieron?- pregunto una chica de como 15 o 16 años. (Laili)

-Nos conocemos desde que nacimos...-

-Acaso es tu hermana?- pregunto otra chica de como 18 o 19 años. (Lynda)

-No,pero es como adoptiva... pero... me enamore de ella,al igual que ella de mi- le explique.

-Y bueno... por que no dicen sus nombres cada uno para que se conoscan sus nombres?- pregunto Bonnie.

**-Unos nombres después...-**

-Creo que mejor te pongo un nombre real- dije.

-Que tiene que me llame Ballon Boy?- pregunto BB.

-Mira... te llamaras Jose Manuel de las nieves- (?) dije.

-Ok?- dijo Jose M.D.L.N (?). (*)

-Aqui esta su desayuno- dijo un mesero que era un lince dejando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Que bien... llevo un tiempo... esperando el desayuno- dije impaciente.

-No sera mejor que primero despiertes a tu novia?- pregunto Amber.

-Ah... verdad- dije mirando como Genny dormia y ronroneaba entre mis piernas tiernamente.

-Ya esta el desayuno servido- dije susurrandole al oido de Genny.

-Ah? que paso?- dijo Genny abriendo sus ojos y mirandome.

-Ya esta servido el desayuno- dije sonriendole.

-Que bien,ya que estaba muerta de hambre- dijo Genny bostezando y estirandose en su mismo aciento.

Incluso cuando comia se veia hermosa... pero... no me gustaria que ella supiese lo que pienso de ella... quizas podria arruinar todo...

_**-Un rato después...-**_

Ya habiamos terminado de desayunar y creo que ya era hora de que volviera con mi familia...

-Creo que ya pas mucho tiempo,deberia ir con mi familia- dije levantandome de la silla.

-Y si te acompaño? ya que quiero ver a el señor Blu y la señorita Perla,no los veo desde que fui a Hurracayne,ademas soy tu novia,por que no podria ir?- comento Genny.

-Bueno,pero comportate,bien?- le explique,quizas a veces puede ser super infantil,acosadora,maniatica,yandere,etc... o algunas veces como decia le podia afectar esta parte de el año... no se por que le pasa eso...

-Oki- dijo Genny lo cual acto seguido me sonrio y agarro mi brazo izquierdo.

-Bien,entonces después nos veremos- dijo Laili.

-Si,después volvere pero quizas mañana...- dijo Genny mirandome de cierta manera (Cof cof lujuria cof cof) (?) que desconocia y me asusto.

Me puse a pensar un rato y me di cuenta que significaba que me mirara asi... ESTA LOCA DE REMATE!?

Caminabamos hacia donde estaba Pa y Ma,lo bueno es que ahora habia poca gente,por lo cual se nos facilito un monton en llegar y encontrar a Pa,Ma,Bia,Tiago y el resto (Cof cof fondo cof cof) (?).

-Carlo,Genny?- pregunto Pa.

-Si... hubo un accidente y por eso cambiamos... con suerte fuimos solamente ella y yo...- le respondí.

-Me imagino el lio en el que se hubieran metido por eso... pero con suerte no paso nada- dijo Ma.

-Si... pero con suerte no paso nada- dijo Genny la cual sonrio.

-Y como estubo tu viaje?- pregunto Bia.

-Eh.. agotador pero de vuelta no fue nada... incluso repose- dijo Genny.

-Viniste en avion?- pregunto Pa.

-Si- dijo Genny.

-Y con que dinero?- pregunto Pa nuevamente.

-Me trajieron nuevos amigos- le respondio.

-Ah... y bueno ya me lo imagino entonces... Carlo puedes llegar más tarde por que esta Genny,ya que no se ven hace mucho... creo- dijo Ma.

En ese momento me jodi en las palabras de Ma ya que podria que Genny se pusiese rara y en mal sentido conmigo por la noche... con lo de que me acosa y lo que ahora le sucede... peor aun... justo tenia que ser en vacaciones?

_Bueno fin de el episodio ^-^ y ahora les preguntare... por lo que se baso el episodio... "Les gustaria que pusiese Lime?" no soy bueno en eso... pero en algo se empieza... ya que estube escribiendo el episodio... dije "Sera Lime" pero lo termine borrando todo y no subi Lime ^-^ pero diganme... si o no? por que por asi decirlo podria "saltar" y no escribir esa escena (Con lo que me demoraria poco en escribir el episodio) pero bueno... ustedes diganme... ok? bueno..._

_(*) : Asi le quiero poner a mi hijo cuando grande =v (?) ok no ._. se me ocurrio de repente y me encanto ese nombre jodidamente largamente largisimamente largo. (?)_

_Bueno ahora si... bye ^-^_


End file.
